


#14 Normal

by gpadow



Category: Gunsmoke, Matt/Kitty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gpadow/pseuds/gpadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	#14 Normal

**Author's Note:**

> This story respectfully features characters and canon from the television series, Gunsmoke, which aired in 1955. They do not belong to me.

#14 Normal (a ficlet)

Jan. 20th, 2010 at 9:25 AM

 

Kitty pulled his pillow into a tight hug.  
It must be morning. Too fast. They'd only just settled into the deep, contented sleep that comes after making love. The memory of it made her smile in her half-sleep.

Warm, sweet breath on her face. The kiss, rough yet tender, like a wool blanket barely touching her skin.

Kitty turned her face to him as Matt's lips met hers and his tongue gently caressed her mouth. She loved that caramel taste he always had from rye whiskey and brandy the night before.

"Go back to sleep, Kitty. I'll see you later."

"Want me to fix you some eggs?"

Matt sat down on the bed. "What?"

Kitty looked up at him, and they both smiled, then began to giggle. Matt fell over her, nuzzling her ear, tickling her through the light quilt she had pulled up to her chin. He gave her bottom a little smack and then took a few long strides to the door to put on his Stetson and gun belt.

"I'll come back later, and we'll go to breakfast together, he said.  
It's about time we got back to normal."

Kitty was glad to see just a slight limp to his otherwise graceful movements.  
You're still so beautiful to me she thought, but just smiled as Matt left.

Only a week before he had barely been able to walk through the door.

 

###  
"Miss Kitty, come quick!"

Sam's cry of panic told her this was not just trouble in the Long Branch. Matt.  
Kitty flew out of the office and into the saloon. Nathan Burke had grabbed Matt under the arm as the big lawman slumped over the rail just inside the entrance. He helped Matt to a seat at the nearest table and asked, "You been shot, Marshal?"

"No. Just tired. I think I'm sick or something. Ague, maybe."

Burke stepped back.

"He looks fevered, Miss Kitty," said a concerned Sam.

Kitty felt Matt's forehead. He was burning up, but all she said was, "Help me get him upstairs."

"Burke, would you please fetch Doc for me?" Kitty said in a calm voice.

With Sam's steady grip on his arm, Matt managed the steps by pulling himself along the railing. Kitty ran up ahead, leaving the door to her rooms open for them. She pulled the quilt off the bed, but Matt went to his usual chair at the big oak table.

"You should probably lie down, Marshal. I can help you get those boots off if you'd like."

Sam's respectful voice touched Kitty and she reached out to touch his arm.  
"You better get back, Sam. Doc will be here any minute. Thanks for your help."

"Sure thing, Miss Kitty. If you need anything.."

"Just tell anyone that asks that the marshal is a bit under the weather and tired after a long trip."

The boss lady and the loyal bartender exchanged knowing looks. No need for Burke to start gossiping and spreading rumors.

"Yes, ma'am."

Kitty turned her attention to her man, while Matt seemed to be asleep, leaning over the table with his head resting on his folded arms.

"Kitty?" Doc called as he knocked on the door, then let himself in, closing the door behind him.

"He just got back from Ft. Wallace, Doc. Didn't you get a telegram from there a few days ago?"

Doc Adams placed his medical bag on the table. Their old friend rubbed his hand over his mustache and looked at her for a moment before replying.

"Yes, Kitty, I've been afraid of this."

"Malaria?"

"It could be worse than that."

 

###

Kitty stood behind Matt with her hands protectively on his shoulders. His breathing was wheezy, and he gave a low cough every so often.

"Kitty, this could be.."

"I won't leave him, Doc."

"All right," Doc replied slowly.  
He finally went to his medical bag and said, "Let's get started."

Without further instructions, Kitty began to help Matt out of his vest and shirt.

"Shouldn't we get him into bed, Doc?"

"Matt?" Doc said loudly as he listened to his chest.  
The weary man looked up at him and managed a raspy "..just tired, Doc."

"Kitty and I are going to help you into bed, but first we need to have a look at your back, so let's get that union shirt off."

Kitty watched Doc closely as he tossed the union shirt on the floor by the door and handed her a lamp. She held the light close while the physician examined Matt's back.

"No rash."

Doc gently pushed Matt back on the chair, and Kitty brought the oil lamp around as he studied Matt's chest.

"How's your throat, Matt?" Doc asked in a loud voice.

"Okay, but I've been coughing a lot."  
Matt's voice was weak, and his eyes were closed as he rested his head on Kitty's breasts while she stroked his forehead.

"Open up so I can have a look at your tongue."

Matt turned away and buried his face into Kitty as he reached his arms around her.

"Not as weak as he looks, she smiled.  
Come on, Cowboy, stick your tongue out at Doc."

Matt couldn't help grinning and then impishly turned to face Doc with his tongue out.

"OK. Now we can get you to bed, Marshal Dillon."

Without assistance, Matt suddenly got up and walked to the bed, falling across it with a great sigh.  
He coughed a few times and then fell into a deep sleep.

"Is it scarlet fever, Doc?" Kitty asked anxiously.

"We have to watch him closely for a swollen and sore throat. And Kitty, you must let me know at the first sign of any rash or redness of the tongue."

Doc and Kitty managed to remove the rest of Matt's clothes while Sam and Louie brought up several kettles of water to the adjoining bath room.

"Louie and the girls want to know if you need anything, Miss Kitty. And, you should know Burke's been running his mouth about a scarlet fever epidemic."

"By thunder, people ought to know by now not to listen to what that old..  
Oh, never mind. Is Festus down there, Sam?"

"He took care of the Marshal's horse and said he'd bring the mail by, Doc."

As if on cue, Festus was at the door holding a handful of mail and circulars.

"Don't you ever knock?!" Doc exclaimed.

"Hush up yer ownself! How's ol' Matthew doin', Miz Kitty?"

"He'll be fine, Festus, Kitty said as she sat on the edge of the bed, holding Matt's hand and gently stroking his arm.  
You can tell Burke and the other concerned citizens that Matt doesn't have scarlet fever, just a bad case of ague. He'll need a lot of rest, though, so you'll have to watch over things for a few more days."

"Golly bill, Miz Kitty, you don't even have ta ask. I'll jest leave this here business for when Matthew is feeling up to his ol self an' over the shakes."

"Sam, give Festus and Louie a drink," Kitty smiled. The men took the hint, leaving quietly.

Kitty looked at Doc and asked, "How bad, Curly?"

"There was word of outbreaks of scarlet fever in South Dakota and Nebraska, but there are also cases of a bad influenza, Kitty. Ft. Wallace has been hit hard."

 

###

Four days and nights. It seemed endless. Kitty's arms, shoulders and back ached. There were dark circles under her usually bright blue eyes. But, finally Matt's fever broke, and he began to cough less and rest more peacefully.

Doc placed a tray of food on the table and stood at the foot of the bed. Kitty had her head on Matt's chest, and her face wore a contented expression as she smiled sweetly.

"Where's that stethoscope I left for you, Kitty?"

"This is better."

Their old friend held Matt's wrist, then Kitty's.  
He pulled the quilt over her shoulders and said, "Sweet dreams, my children."

 

###

The familiar scene unfolded as Kitty Russell reached across his plate for another piece of bacon, and then wiped her fingers on the checkered cloth tucked into Matt Dillon's shirt.

Out of habit, the big lawman turned the plate after he had cut some of the steak into small portions. His lovely lady picked up a piece and grinned up at him while chewing the meat. Her blue eyes sparkled. They did not speak, but Matt's eyes never left hers as he continued to eat his enormous breakfast. The lovers were only slightly aware of the other diners.

"Tarnation, if that isn't gratitude for you. The least you could have done was invite your physician to breakfast. I went all the way to the Long Branch, only to be told you two left half an hour ago."

"You shouldn't sleep so late, Doctor," Matt said as he winked at Kitty.

"Sleep! Look who's talking. Kitty and I hardly got a wink of sleep nursing you back to health. You sir, on the other hand, slept for a week!"

Kitty laughed and scolded, "Oh, stop it you two."

Just then Festus burst into the room.  
"Matthew! You better come quick. The stage jest come in, and ol' Jim says they been robbed.."

Matt pulled the cloth from his shirtfront as he rose, and his hand squeezed Kitty's shoulder before he strode to the door, reached for his Stetson, and was gone with Festus's spurs jingling behind him as they crossed Front Street.

"Back to normal, Kitty said.  
Now I just have to worry about him getting shot."

 

The End


End file.
